Gone
by Sweety Girly
Summary: One hour. A plane. Natsume. Traffic. Memories. Mikan. One-Shot. MxN


ONE SHOT- **Gone, gone, gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, this is my first one-shot about… Well Gakuen Alice. I hope you will enjoy it. <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song featured in this One-Shot : )**

****Song Featured:** Gone, Gone, Gone, By Phillip Phillips. **

* * *

><p>"Natsume, where the hell are you?" Asked a cold feminine voice that used to give him the creeps but not anymore. He held his phone a bit more closely to his ear.<p>

"At home, why?" Replied the male in the name of Natsume. He pulled a towel over his wet shiny raven hair, drying it.

"Baka! Have you forgotten what day is it today?" When he didn't reply, the voice continued;"BAKA MIKAN IS LEAVING TODAY!"

His heart briefly stopped for a second, aching at the thought of his soul mate leaving him. Just because of that stupid academy and because of their damn stupid reasons of transferring her to America, he might not be able to see her ever again. Why couldn't it be someone else, huh? It may sound selfish but he wishes that he does not have to let go of that one beautiful person who has shown light in his darkness.

"Hurry up, that baka is leaving in an hour!" Was the last statement which has interrupted his deep thoughts.

He grabbed his jacket and his keys. The next thing he knew was that he was driving for the airport in his Porches, leaving him thinks all the good memories he shared with **his** Polka-Dots.

* * *

><p><strong>When life leaves you high and dry<br>I'll be at your door tonight  
>If you need help, if you need help.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsume! Natsume!" She called in a shacking voice over her phone. He nearly dropped his towel which was tied around his waist at the sound of his girlfriend. <em>

"_What's wrong Polka?" _

"_I'm-I'm s-s-cared…"_

"_**I'll be at your door**__ in two minutes" _

_Those were his words as he pulled on his jeans and a clean black shirt and swiftly made his way to the girl's dorms. He doesn't need to knock; he just opened it with his spare key that his girlfriend has given to him and poked his head in. The raven-haired found his small brunette curled on a sofa, her hands were placed over her head. Big salty tears fell out of her brown orbs. She immediately sat up at the view of the crimson eyes looking for her. Without wasting any more time, she ran to hug the figure. _

"_It's gonna be alright…"_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll shut down the city lights,<br>I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe  
>To make you well, to make you well.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She swiftly hurried past them without looking at her friends. The raven-haired manage to catch a glimpse of her chocolate-brown orbs that were filled with nothing. No sparkles, no life, no nothing. He catches his best friend's eye who simply nodded. Without any wasting anymore second, he went in search for his favorite brunette. <em>

"_Damn it, where can she be?" He muttered to himself. _

_An idea popped into his head as he made way to the only place where he is sure she would be. The Sakura Tree. Their Sakura Tree. He caught his tangerine leaning against the tree. Her eyes were closed but she looked pale, pale sick. He didn't want to disturb her but… Those eyes… _

"_Are you okay?" He asked after arguing in his mind with himself._

_Her brown orbs shoot open as she sat up properly. And this was when Natsume realized that her eyes were puffy red; her skin has a tint of green color and she has purple bags over her eyes. What on Earth has happened to her? No idea. Yet. _

"_Natsume…" Was all she could murmur before coughing. _

_Panic took control over him. She was sick. And not just a simple cold, she was sick. Big time. _

"_Mikan, you need to see a doctor now and rest for the rest of the day. Why didn't you tell me that you were sick, I thought you were depressed or-"_

"_Natsume…" She coughed once more before proceeding any further; "Will … Will you … Do anything … For me …?" _

_He gave her one of his 'are-you-kidding-me-look'. Seriously? Was this the best time to ask idiotic questions? He watched the brunette burying her head in her hands as she miserably cough once more. He sighed and sat next to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Her head hit his chest as she took deep breaths. _

"_Polka, you know I love you. I'll do anything for you. __**Even if I have to lie, to cheat, to bribe and beg, just to make you well."**_

* * *

><p><strong>When enemies are at your door<br>I'll carry you away from war  
>If you need help, if you need help.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA. Screeeeech. <strong>_

_Yup, he guessed it right. This was the sound of the famous Baka Gun of the one and only, Hotaru Imai. But wait… The Ice Queen is on a trip with his best friend, Ruka Nogi and Serina-sensei. And what was that screech? His gaze turned to the brunette however, she was not there. _

"_Oi Natsume!" Called one of his best mates in the name of Koko; "Where's Mikan? She wasn't here in sports!" _

_Here we go again; searching for Mikan Sakura was not an easy task. She was famous for her looks, for her adorable –not- idiocy and her ability to hide from everyone else; including her own best friend and himself. He didn't bother replying to his friend who simply shrugged. Classes already started and Mikan was not the type to ditch classes, unless there was an emergency. Firstly, he went to the Sakura Tree. Not there. The Centre Town. Not there. Although he got a small box of Howalons for her and put it in his school backpack. Back to the Academy, at the library. Not there. His room? Nope. That's where the Howalons are currently located. What about her dorm? He nodded and made way to that place. Just on time, he noticed one famous slut with her 'gang' kicking her door. The baka gun was left on the floor. Natsume hid somewhere without getting caught and watched silently. _

"_You *****! Open the door or else I'll tell everyone how fake you are! You know you can't hide away from me or Persona!" _

_He blinked. What was that slut trying to provoke? A fight? _

"_L-Leave m-me alone!" Cried his brunette helplessly. _

"_No way in hell, you ugly hag! First, you stole MY Natsume away !" He twitched at that comment. Since when did he belonged to someone? "Then, you refused all of my deals! Next, Persona asked you to transfer with another student but you 'kindly' refused." Noticed on how she used her fingers on the word 'kindly' as a quotation. "And now, you're refusing to have a fight with me? Pff, what a wimp ! This is war, you slut! Natsume deserve someone better than you…"_

"_Stop." Said Natsume, revealing himself. _

_He ignored the shocked expressions on these hags and opened the door, revealing Mikan trembling. He picked her up, in bridal style and made his way to his room. Not once did he regret this unlike action. _

"_Natsume, what are you…"Began Luna Koizumi, her jaw was dropped at the sight of the adorable couple._

_He didn't let her finish her statement. Instead, he looked at the beautiful brunette he was holding and let out a small smile at her puzzled expression. _

"_**I'm carrying you away from war."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Your hope dangling by a string<br>I'll share in your suffering  
>To make you well, to make you well.<strong>

* * *

><p>RING.<p>

"Yo dude, where are you? Your girl is driving insane with her quiet attitude. She's not even talking or crying or even smiling! What did you do to her? And where are you with your driving? Her flight is leaving in forty minute. Oh we're at the airport, just to let you kn-"

The raven-haired hanged up his phone, as he passed his hand over his shiny bleak hair. Currently, he was driving to the airport. Notice that he went over the speed limits. If Mikan wasn't speaking, ha, this was the same situation with him. For the last three days, he neither spoke with anyone –except he made an 'Hn' comment whenever someone asks him something- , not even his beloved.

"C'mon Natsume…" He muttered to himself and pondered once more.

**Yes he was sharing his suffering with her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Give me reasons to believe<br>That you would do the same for me.**

* * *

><p>RING.<p>

'Don't people know when they should not disturb someone when they're driving?' He thought.

"Hello, Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Where are you? She's getting worried. Her flight is in half an hour"

"I know Ruka."

"Aren't you gonna stop her? I mean, it been a two weeks since you last talked to her. You can't be upset for her just because she wants to train to be a better person just for you. She even agreed that damn transferring thing because she thinks she's not worthy for you. And you think you're not worthy for her. You're both crazy, I wonder how both of you fell in love with each other."

"**Give me reasons to believe **that she'll wait for me."

* * *

><p><strong>And I would do it for you, for you.<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I'm not moving on<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you long after you're gone.<strong>  
><strong>For you, for you.<strong>  
><strong>You will never sleep alone.<strong>  
><strong>I'll love you long after you're gone<strong>  
><strong>And long after you're gone, gone, gone.<strong>

* * *

><p>"She's waiting for you. She's jus-"<p>

Natsume hung his phone once he arrived. He swiftly parked his car in front of the building and hurriedly made his way inside. It was crowded and of course, there were the fan-girls he must avoid. Oops, too late. They have already noticed him and began chasing him as in he was a stuffed toy. The young lad did not budge; in fact he glared icily towards them. The fan-girls backed away and wailed their heads off to whoever they came with. He took one step however, he felt someone clinging onto him. He recognized the fair curly blonde hair of the queen slut.

"Naaaatsume-sama! Are you here to see me off to Rio? You're soooo hooot !" She squealed delighted; "Finally, that Sakura girl is finally leaving. Now, you're mineeee!"

"Who says I'm yours?" He answered coldly. His tone sent creeps to Luna as she stepped away from him; **"I'll still love her after she's gone."**

* * *

><p><strong>When you fall like a statue<br>I'm gon' be there to catch you  
>Put you on your feet, you on your feet.<br>And if your well is empty  
>Not a thing will prevent me.<br>Tell me what you need, what do you need?**

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura waited impatiently. Her flight was leaving in twenty minute, and yet he wasn't here. She knew that her actions hurts him however, she wanted to prove herself as Natsume's 'beautiful' girlfriend. She wanted to let know that he was hers and she was his. Training was a good idea, especially after those incidents, she has found herself relying on that person's strength.<p>

"_Oi, Polka!" He exclaimed irritated by the awkward silence. She looked up to him from the letter and faked a smile until her brain registered a piece of information._

"_YOU PERVERT!" She exclaimed, pouting cutely at his comment; "Mou, you're always a big meanie!"_

"_Whatcha reading?" He asked before snatching the letter from her and began scanning it. His crimson eyes widen with shock. _

**_CLICK CLICK._**

_Forget about those camera clicks, he looked at her angrily. Never did he felt like that. Well his idiot made him experience different kind of feelings but this was the first. _

"_What a hell are you doing? You're transferring to America to train as a model?"_

_She hesitated a little at the harshness in his tone. She knew that he would be angry. She just didn't know he'll be THIS angry. Mikan placed her hand on his shoulder and look into his deep crimson eyes._

"_I just want to make you happy." She murmured quietly. He heard it all right. _

"_What a hell do you mean you want me happy?!" He exploded; "I'm fine with you and your idiocy messes! Why do you have to leave?!"_

_She flinched at his words. This was gonna be harder than she thought._

"_I want to prove myself that I'm worthy for you. What Luna-san sai-"_

"_I don't give a damn about what she said! You're mine, ok?!" _

"_Natsume…"_

"_Reject this offer." _

_Her eyes widen with shock. How can __**he**__ be so selfish?_

"_WHAT?!" _

"_I don't repeat myself, Polka. Reject it."_

"_It's too late … I think … It's best if we break up … I'm going to America for four years … I don't want to be a burden for your happiness, for your freedom… " _

_He looked at her and pushed her away from him. He understood what she was trying to say. How can __**she **__be so selfish? He watched her tucking the letter into her pocket and sighed. _

"_**What do you need?"**__ He inquired. _

"_Promise me. Promise me that you'll move on and find the perfect girl for you. Promise me that you will smile and show your emotions to Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Sumire and the rest of them. Promise me that you'll never fall into the dark. Promise me that… You'll love someone just like you love__**d **__me."_

_He didn't reply._

* * *

><p><strong>I surrender honestly.<br>You've always done the same for me.**

* * *

><p>She sighed at this thought. Who would have known that the most admirable couple at Alice Academy would break up just like a blink of an eye? She knew that he was hurt; his crimson eyes can tell it all. But this was for his own benefit, for his own happiness. Cliché might it sound, she didn't care. She's Mikan Sakura after all, the biggest naïve beautiful girl in the campus.<p>

"How long left, Hotaru?" She whispered to her best friend.

"Fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p><strong>So I would do it for you, for you.<br>Baby, I'm not moving on,  
>I'll love you long after you're gone.<br>For you, for you.  
>You will never sleep alone.<br>I'll love you long after you're gone  
>And long after you're gone, gone, gone.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Is this what you want?" Asked the inventor; "Will you be happy after you're gone? Will you still…Be able to love him?"<p>

The brunette grinned sadly and glanced at her friend.

"I'll still love him after I'm gone"

"**Mikan."**

* * *

><p><strong>You're my back bone.<br>You're my cornerstone.  
>You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.<br>You're my head start.  
>You're my rugged heart.<br>You're the pulse that I've always needed.  
>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.<br>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.  
>Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.<br>Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**

* * *

><p>No Polka Dots, no 'Little Girl', no 'Baka', no nothing. She tried not to cry, especially not in front of him. Unfortunately, tears strolled down her cheeks. She dropped her hold of her luggage and ran up to him. He hugged her tightly as in he'll never let her go.<p>

"Wow, Natsume hugging Mikan in public is a first", Muttered Koko to his friends with an amused grin.

"Yup, you got that right." Replied Ruka.

"Shut up you guys, I'm trying to film this." Warned Hotaru with a camera on her hand.

The boys sweat dropped anime style. They focused their attention on the raven-haired and the petite brunette who had ended their embrace.

"I'm sorry Natsume, I-"

"**I love you." **

Her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth little girl, or you'll catch flies." He grumbled with a smirk. He wiped the salty tears of his girlfriend.

_**"Attendants of board 406, we will be leaving in a few minutes. Please make way to the plane. Thank you for your co-operation."**_

* * *

><p><strong>And long after you're gone, gone, gone.<br>I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>"I love you too."<strong>

And with that phrase, she kissed him on his lips and for the time being…He realized that maybe, maybe he can survive without her after all.

* * *

><p>A little bit rushed, please R&amp;R !<p>

**S**weety ~ 


End file.
